1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, this invention pertains to a grip-handle for coupling to exercise equipment of the dynamic resistance type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The health advantages of regular and rigorous exercise have led to the advent of numerous machines which offer advantages over free weight-based systems. Such machines may be based, inter alia, on elastomer, rubber band or tubing, pneumatic, spring coil and pulley system-based resistance forces. Examples include the cable and pulley-based devices taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,057 of Shifferaw for “Universal Exercising Machine” (marketed under the trademark “BOWFLEX”) and that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,955 of Westfall et al. for “Collapsible Exercise Device” (marketed under the trademark “TOTAL GYM”).
Such equipment typically requires the user to grasp a grip-handle that attaches or clips to a direct (generally the case for elastomer, pneumatic and spring-based systems) or indirect resistance member (generally the case for cable and pulley-based systems) that provides measured resistance to the user's muscular contractions. Generally, such equipment includes a “standard” grip-handle of the type that allows simple wrist flexion and extension, but limits shoulder flexion, extension, abduction and adduction when the wrist attempts to deviate in a radial or ulnar direction in relation to the resistive force. Although the wrist is a complex joint capable of a wide range of motion, conventional grips do not routinely permit proper alignment of the joint with respect to a resistance force so that the user's musculature can gain the benefits that are otherwise made possible by the wrist's total motion capacity and the attendant possibilities for alignment and orientation of the body with respect to the resistance force transmitted through a cable or like device. Most commercially available handles for coupling to a cable that transmits a resistance force effectively limit wrist motion during exercise to flexion and extension from a supinated or pronated wrist starting position or wrist radial deviation and ulnar deviation from a semi-supinated wrist starting position.